


Let's have a baby

by ashestoashesfan2012



Series: the what if series [4]
Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene and Alex have been married for six months when they decided to have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's have a baby

**Author's Note:**

> What if and the morning and day after and Wedding Night and set a little over a year after What if and the morning and day after, and six months after Wedding Night. I don't own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story.

Let's have a baby  
Gene and Alex have been married for six months when they decided to have a baby. Sequel to What if and the morning and day after and Wedding Night and set a little over a year after What if and the morning and day after, and six months after Wedding Night. I don't own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This was looked over by pennyheartsseaweed go check out her stories they are so good. Warring cold drink or shower alert with reading of this story.  
Alex hunt sat her dressing table brushing out her hair when Gene her husband of six months comes in the room. He comes up behind her and takes the brush out of her hand. They gaze at one other for while in the mirror as Gene slowly runs the brush through her hair. Just the feel of him behind her and brushing out her hair for her is slowly turning Alex on.  
She moves her arms up and around his neck giving him a very good view of her breast. Gene places the brush back on the table and moves his head down to slowly kiss her neck.  
"Oh Gene that feels just wonderful," said Alex as she let out a soft moan.  
Gene does not reply back but instead he takes out of the chair and walks her over to bed. Once they are on the bed Alex tells Gene something that has been on her mind for while.  
"Gene for the last the couple of months I have wanted us to have baby but I have not been sure how you feel about it," said Alex as she looks into his eyes.  
"Alex this very big step for us to take but am ready to take with you," said Gene as he pulls her into his arms.  
"Oh Gene you have made a very happy woman let's start now," said Alex as she gave him very sexy smile.  
"Oh I just love the way you think Bolls," said Gene as he smiled at her known that she loved the nickname he gave her.  
He pushed her down on to the bed and lay over top of her just touching her little to make her beg him.  
"Please, don't make me wait any longer for this Gene," Alex begged.  
With that request their lips locked in passionate flare as their tongues darted in each other's mouth and curious hands guided themselves to their own destinations. Gene removed her silk dressing gown to let her full firm breasts out to play. Then he took one breast in one hand and the other in his mouth, which sent a surge of emotion through her body.  
"Oh." she gasped. "You're just as anxious me aren't you Gene?"  
He didn't have time to answer. He was tending to pleasuring his goddess, licking circles  
around her tiny bead on her right breast and pinching her other with his hand. As her moans grew louder she gently rubbed his head and begged him to finish her right then and there. He ignored her request and slid his hand into her now soaked panties and rubbed her love box. This sent a jolt through her like no other and she let out a loud moan. He knew he had to make this pleasure last, so he left her breast, and lifted her hips, and slipped her knickers off.  
The sweet smell of love filtered the air as Gene looked at his love for a moment then headed towards her love box. Alex lifted her legs upon his shoulders as his wet tongue glided across her damp skin. Up and down, left and right, his tongue traced every inch of her womanhood and the room fill up with her screams and moans growing louder and louder. Then he slid his tongue inside her causing her to scream and grasped his hair in sheer pleasure.  
"Oh, Gene yes! Yes!" she screamed, rubbing his head as his tongue plunged in and out of her.  
"Please, Gene, do it. Do it, NOW!" Alex yelled in her very posh voice that always turned Gene on to no end.  
He couldn't take it anymore, either. He moved his body above hers and placed his rock hard manhood at her entrance. He slowly and gently moved it in her. She moaned a little as it entered all the way in her and then out. He continued the slow rhythm as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"Faster and harder please Gene," she begged.  
He began pumping starts faster he plunged his erected flesh harder and harder inside  
of her. She quickly joined the rhythm and pulled him to her, both pumping as fast and hard as humanly possible, building up their orgasms.  
"Oh, Gene fuck, I...I think I'm...Uhh...AAHHHH!"  
With that she arched her back and exploded her sweet honey all over. Doing so sent Gene over the edge as he, too, released his love juice. Then they both collapsed, gasping for air as he slid out of her.  
"Oh, Gene, I'm sorry," Alex said looking at his still erected member covered in love  
juice.  
"Here, let me clean you up," she winked and started down.

She held him gently and licked his sides, then she wrapped her lips around his tip and plunged down, consuming all of his manhood in one gulp. She then tightened her lips and sucked him as she rose up. Then she licks her lips, swallowed, and then finished cleaning every last drop off of him. After she was done she crawled back up and lay beside Gene.  
Gene took her in his arms holding her until they both fell asleep. Five week later Alex came home from her doctor's appointment with some good news for Gene.  
'Well what did the doctor say," asked Gene as he looked at her.  
'That I'm five weeks and that everything is ok," said Alex as through her arms around him.  
Thirty-five weeks later Gene and Alex are in the hospital as Alex is pushing through her last contraction. The sound of a baby's cries fills the room  
"It's a girl," said the midwife as she shows Gene and Alex the baby.  
Alex and Gene are both very happy as the baby is placed in Alex's arms.  
So do we stick with name we had planed if she was a girl as Alex as her and Gene look at their daughter.  
"Yes she looks like a Molly," said Gene as he took Molly and held her.  
Two hours later Molly was in her crib asleep and both Gene and Alex were on the bed holding each other also asleep. The midwife comes in and saw both parents and baby asleep so she just left them to it.  
The End


End file.
